Looking for Love
by 4MeJasper
Summary: Love. Always sought, not always found. Valentine's Day can be a lonely day for those without another. Is a secret admirer a good thing? Jasper / Bella story – This one might be more suited for Halloween. The setting: the rainy Pacific Northwest, on the long dark road connecting Forks to Port Angeles…
1. Chapter 1 - Working for a Living

Looking for Love

The Twilight world belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I just like to play in it.

Chapter 1

Bella pulled into the Gottschalks parking lot in Port Angeles. It sucked having to commute a minimum of forty-five minutes to an hour for a part-time job, but there wasn't anything in Forks anymore, what with the Forks Coffee Shop closing. She turned her truck off and sat for a minute, checking her phone and collecting herself before going inside the store.

She heard a laugh. Glancing up, she saw three people passing, all looking at her truck, and the girl shaking her head. Bella's beloved beast, a homecoming gift from Charlie, never failed to earn snide remarks. The wise cracks about her truck had started in high school and now followed her to her weekend job in Port Angeles. But she needed to save money for college, not to spend money on a car. She'd have to work while she was in school, no matter what. But a little financial cushion would be nice.

She was just glad the Washington Department of Transportation had taken a break from working on the 101 along Lake Crescent for the winter. Fighting four hour road closures for a four hour shift would really bite.

But back to the local employment situation. How could the Forks Coffee Shop close? True, it had been going downhill, with the cooks and wait staff providing a regular floor show by yelling at each other over the diners' heads, but still. It was an Institution. Charlie had been eating there for years, getting the steak on a regular basis and the cherry cobbler on Thursdays. It was supposed to last!

She went inside Gottschalks, walking along the merchandise-packed aisles, passing the perfume counter. The gaudily made-up women dressed in black waiting behind the counter quickly summed her up and dropped their smiles as she passed. They could tell she wouldn't be shopping with them.

She should come in early one day and stop for a makeover. Like really sit there and not be satisfied with whatever they did. Yeah, that was going to show them.

And yeah, like that was going to happen. She sighed and made her way to the stock room. That was her station, unpacking clothes, prepping them by steaming out the wrinkles and adding tags, then moving them onto the floor. Not glamorous like the job selling perfume, but it paid.

She heard a little chatter as she walked into the stockroom, but mostly she heard the blast of machinery, muted in the main store, and felt the cold as the shippers opened the warehouse doors to bring in more boxes.

The supervisor, Mildred Humdinger, nodded as Bella passed her desk. Bella saw Mildred glance at the clock to check the time, but Bella knew she was early. Still, she found herself fighting the impulse to check the clock herself to make sure.

Instead, she waited to check the time when she punched in. Five minutes early, as usual.

She was at her station a minute early. At precisely 7:30, Ms. Humdinger appeared in front of the group. The girls were shown which boxes to open and Bella got started on her allotment. She preferred having something to do, as being busy made the shift pass more quickly.

Four exhausting hours later, the shift was over. As usual, on the way out, the stock girls' bags were checked to make sure they weren't taking merchandise with them. Bella didn't even carry a purse, much less a bag. She kept her cell phone in her pocket.

But she had to wait with the rest of the employees. Soon enough, she was in the parking lot, climbing into her truck and turning the key. The truck grumbled a few times but finally the engine turned on with a roar.

As she flicked on the lights, there was a flash of a figure in front of the truck. Quick as that, he was gone.

Had she dreamt it? It looked like a tall man, with a flash of golden hair.

Not possible. "And with my luck, I'd run him down," she mumbled aloud, as she turned onto the street that would lead her to the 101 and home.

Xxx

He had spotted the girl walking into the department store. He had just been passing through, no real interest in anything and barely hungry, when he was hit by an alluring scent. Something really special. It had been a long time since he had run across one so fragrant. Just a hint of strawberry, probably from a lotion or Chap Stick. He could determine that later.

For now, he would observe, gather some information, and start the games that made the hunt so much more alluring. She looked like a wholesome young girl. Wonder if she had a sweetheart? And if she did, did f her parents know…this could be fun.

Xxx

Whoo-hoo! New story for Valentine's Day. Should be three to four chapters and the last chapter will be posted on Heart Day.

I usually post Halloween stories in October, but last fall, 2017, I just didn't have anything I thought was good enough to post. This one might be more of a Halloween story, and if it's your preference, swap the hearts for jack-o-lanterns in your head as you read.

(And yes, I know Gottschalks is closed. But I couldn't see setting this story at the Port Angeles Walmart…)

Please leave a review. Reviews make my heart go pitter-pat. I will send a preview of the next chapter to all reviewers…


	2. Chapter 2 - The Drive Home

Looking for Love

The Twilight world belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I just like to play in it.

Chapter 2 – The Drive Home

 _For now, he would observe, gather information, and start the games that made the hunt so much more alluring. She looked like a wholesome young girl. Wonder if she had a sweetheart? Wonder if she did, and if her parents knew…this could be fun._

Bella drove the 101 back to Forks, her headlights illuminating the road ahead. The rain came and went, Lake Crescent looking black to her right as she passed it. Her friends worried about this drive in the dark, but really? What was there to be worried about? She had been driving to Port Angeles since she moved from Phoenix to Forks months earlier.

After all, there was little or nothing in Forks. To go to a bookstore or movie, you had to go to Port Angeles. Though there were a few restaurants in Forks, the only fast food you could get in Forks was at Subway. And Subway was associated with a gas station. She shuddered thinking about it.

The rain had stayed mercifully light along the 101 so she made it to Forks in good time. Upon arriving, the rain picked up until it became a steady downpour beating down on her windshield. As she passed the high school, she felt weird mix of jumbled feelings: a heady sense of excitement and surprise. She wasn't excited about school, or in love. But it was as if she had passed through a cloud of emotions, as palpable as the rain she had driven through. What was that all about?

She saw a flash of movement off to one side of Forks Avenue. She looked over, but it was gone. Must just be the wind blowing the rain.

 _Or I must just be too tired._ Shaking her head, she drove the remaining few blocks home where she pulled in next to Charlie's cruiser. She sat in the cab for a few minutes, watching the windshield wipers slapping back and forth, trying to push back the rain that would drench her during her short sprint to the front porch. The truck rumbled and backfired when she turned off the motor. That would probably wake half the neighbors.

But if it woke the neighbors, it didn't wake Charlie. He was fast asleep on his recliner, TV still on, can of Vitamin R on the end table next to him. Bella called out, "I'm home," before heading up the stairs to her room.

She collapsed on her bed, shoes still on, not even moving the purple bedspread back to climb between the sheets.

The next thing Bella knew, she was waking up with hair in her mouth. Spitting it out, she rolled over and sat up. Gross, she still had the same clothes on. She was going to have to wash this t-shirt before she could wear it again. First things first.

She went to the laundry room and dropped it in the washer. There wasn't enough for a real load, but she would need the shirt for the Saturday night shift at Gottshalks'.

That night, she headed back to work at the usual time. The Port Angeles streets had been a little busy, Saturday night after all, but nothing like Saturday nights in Phoenix. She sat alone during her break, listening to the other girls talk about their upcoming Valentine's Day plans. As usual, she didn't have any plans. Socializing. Dances. Those were things other girls did. I probably didn't get the gene. Was there a girl gene? She shook her head and laughed, thinking of Mr. Banner doing a lecture on that subject, writing "Girl Gene" on the board.

But when she got home after work late that night, she heard a clink as she pulled open the front door. She reached down and felt something in front of the door.

The porch light was off, which was odd as Charlie's police cruiser was in the driveway. She flicked the light on and that's when she saw a single red rose in a crystal vase in front of the door.

She picked it up, turning it in her hand, puzzled. "To Beautiful," the note read in an unfamiliar hand. She looked closely at the card, flipping it over. The back was blank, only showing a generic florist image, not even the name of the flower shop the rose had been purchased from. The note was written in a fine hand, the flowing letters an art form of themselves. A random thought about hearing that kids didn't even learn cursive any more flashed through her head.

Her heart beat faster reading it. She took a deep breath. It was probably just a joke, a game. She wouldn't allow herself to have hope.

Xx

The girl saw the rose. She didn't even look around. Not as much sport as I had hoped for. Still she spent a few minutes reading it.

xx

Sunday night, as Bella arrived at work, she saw a blond man, leaning against the side of a building near her usual parking spot at Gottschalks. He smiled at her before sauntering off. Despite the February temperature, which was cold if not below freezing, he had on a tan leather jacket, open to show off his bare chest. His blond hair was in a ponytail. Why had he smiled at her? Did she know him? She didn't think so.

She went inside for the last shift of the weekend. It passed slowly but she decided to sit with a few of the University of Washington students during the evening break. Maybe they could give her some tips for college. She pushed herself to sit at a table with a couple of girls but immediately regretted it. Rita and her friend may have been enrolled in college, but they were majoring in boys. Bella smiled at the conversation but was glad when their short time was up. Still, Rita was polite, asking about what she wanted to major in and where she planned to enroll.

The school week passed slowly. There were signs up for the Valentine's Dance and her friends had been prattling away about the dance. Angela had even shown her a few photos on her phone of dresses she had found in magazines. Bella knew she might be too shy to ever buy one, but Angela's shy eyes lit up when she looked at the photos.

Bella had been asked to the dance, but how could she say yes to the Eric, who Angela adored, or Mike, who was a player?

She just wanted someone real, someone who could love her for herself.

Not that a thing like that would be simple. After all, she was a pretty plain kind of person.

The other news was that there was a new family in town. Bella felt a sense of relief, knowing she would be ceding her spot as new kid at school. According to Jessica, there was a new Emergency Room doctor at the Forks Community Hospital. Her mother had run into the doctor's wife at the supermarket and talked to her for a few minutes. The woman had five children, and they would all be enrolled in the high school.

"Mom said the woman looked like a surgeon's wife," Jessica related. "All beautiful, I mean totally glamourous like an old-fashioned movie star. But she seemed nice and outgoing at the same time."

"And she has five high-school aged children?" Angela asked.

Jessica nodded. "I know. Hubby must be doing some major Botox or surgery on her because she looks like a supermodel. With five kids our age, she must be at least, what, thirty-five years old?"

"At least. Some people just have good genes, you know?" Lauren commented. "Marilyn Monroe committed suicide at age thirty-six. Turning thirty-five is tragic for a woman, you know."

"Totally," Jessica agreed.

"Any girls?" Mike asked. "Ow," he said then glanced at Eric. "I mean, are they all guys…" He quit trying.

Lauren gathered her purse and picked up her tray. "Quiz next class, got get there early and look at my notes." She hurried off.

Jessica gave Mike a look, grabbed her tray, and followed Lauren. "Lauren, wait up!" she called out.

"I was just inquiring," Mike said.

"You can say good-bye to getting a date to the dance now," Eric whispered, just loud enough for Bella to hear. They both glanced over at Bella, and Eric looked embarrassed.

"Maybe not," Mike said. "When do the new girls, I mean kids start?"

Bella stifled a laugh.

That weekend at, Mildred Humdinger was all over her. Even though she was exceeding the other girls in her pace, Mildred seemed to be staring at her the entire shift. Like she had it in for Bella.

In response, Bella gritted her teeth, put her head down and kept working, unwrapping the garments, putting them on hangers and steaming them out. But the four hour shift seemed to drag. As the end approached, Bella noticed there were still boxes that hadn't been processed. Would they wait for tomorrow or would there be overtime?

As Bella expected, at the end of the shift, Mildred announced they weren't done, so she would offer three people three more hours.

Bella shot her hand up, and Mildred selected her. There was a pause. No one else was offering to stay. The other girls looked exhausted, edging toward the door.

Finally Mildred offered an additional merchandise credit and two other girls, Rita and Marnie, offered to stay.

Part way through this second shift, while Bella was unwrapping dresses, she saw one she thought Angela might like for the upcoming Valentine's Day dance. She took a quick photo of the dress to show Angela.

During her break, she texted the photo to Angela. Though she knew Angele wouldn't see the photo until morning, she was sure Angela would want it. There were only the two other girls, so Bella set one of the gowns in Angela's size aside, sticking it among some coats that had been pulled from the floor to make room for Valentine's merchandise. It didn't really matter. She would put it back on the floor tomorrow night, and tell Angela to be there when the store opened if she wanted it.

After she had safely stashed away the gown for Angela, Bella toiled with the other two girls, pushing hard to get through the remaining unopened boxes. Eventually, all of the merchandise was unpacked, prepped, and moved onto the floor and they were done.

As she walked out, she saw a shadow moving away from her truck. She waited a few minutes, hand on her cell phone. One of the other girls, Rita, came out and they walked through the parking lot together. Once they arrived at Rita's car, Rita got in. Bella lingered for so long by Rita's car, checking the shadows, that Rita asked, "Do you want a lift to your car?"

Bella shook her head and said, "I'm just tired." She hurried to the safety of her truck. It took forever to turn over, but it did. The drive back to Forks seemed to take forever, every shadow on the road concealing someone waiting to jump out in front of her truck.

But finally she made it to home. This time, the porch light was on, so she saw the rose in front of the door before she stepped onto the porch. This time, the note said, "Will you be mine?" There was a candy heart with the word "forever" on it taped to the card.

Even though it was almost 4:00 a.m., she looked around. Who was this? She picked up the rose and went inside. Something about this was giving her the chills.

Xxx

The next morning, Charlie was chatty at breakfast. He had taken someone to the Emergency Room the night before and met the new doctor, Dr. Cullen. And he had heard about the new kids that the doctor had brought with him, who would be starting at Forks High School the following week.

"Just moved here from Alaska," Charlie said as he folded the newspaper. "I hope they're not going to cause problems. They're all enrolled at the high school."

"Really?" Bella asked, not really caring.

"Yeah, you might even have one in your class," Charlie said.

"OK," she said.

Charlie studied at her for a few seconds. "You might want to make them feel welcome. I'm sure you remember what it's like to be new," he said.

"Yeah, I do and I will," she replied.

Bella's phone buzzed with a text from Angela. I love it, Angela wrote. Do you think they'll still have it this Sunday?

Bella smiled.

Xxx

Whoo-hoo! New story for Valentine's Day. Should be three to four chapters and the last chapter will be posted on Heart Day.

Hope your February is going well, and that you meet your Jasper soon…

This one might be more of a Halloween story, and if it's your preference, swap the hearts for jack-o-lanterns in your head as you read.

(And yes, I know Gottschalks is closed. But I couldn't see setting this story at the Port Angeles Walmart…)

Please leave a review. Reviews make my heart go pitter-pat. I will send a preview of the next chapter to all reviewers…


	3. 3 - Working for Free and Not Working

Looking for Love

The Twilight world belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I just like to play in it.

Chapter 3 – Working for Free and Not Working

 _Charlie studied Bella for a few seconds. "You might want to make them feel welcome. I'm sure you remember what it's like to be new," he said._

 _"Yeah, I do and I will," she replied._

 _Bella's phone buzzed with a text from Angela._ I love it, _Angela wrote._ Do you think they'll still have it this weekend?

 _Bella smiled._

She sent Angela a text reply. _I'm sure there will be one. Are you ready for today?_

 _Ready as I'll ever_ be, came Angela's reply.

Today was the day Forks High was open for a local festival. Every year, tourists came by the hundreds through the small town for a literary festival. The Chamber of Commerce and School Board had decided to take advantage of all the activity and hold a school fundraiser. That meant booths to set up, food to sell, and tours to give. The cheerleaders got to wear their uniforms, while everyone else was supposed to wear Forks High School t-shirts or other attire. This year, Angela had convinced Bella to sign up to help work the concession stand with her.

So after breakfast, Bella picked up Angela and they went to buy soda and ice from the Thriftway for the concession stand. As they exited the market through the automatic doors, the rain started up again. They raced to the truck and lugged their soda and ice out of the shopping cart into Bella's truck bed in the light drizzle.

"We should have asked for help with these," Angela grumbled.

"Did you see who was bagging the groceries?" Bella asked.

"No," Angela said as she pushed the cart to the nearest cart collection area.

"Rich," Bella said.

Angela rolled her eyes and giggled. Rich, one of the stock boys, had been trying to ask Bella out. "He has to be, what, almost twenty?" Angela asked. "He graduated at least two years ago." It was gross, the girls agreed.

As the two girls got into the truck, Bella saw Angele trying to wipe the rain from her coat before she sat down.

"Don't worry about it," Bella said. "I put down a beach towel to absorb the water."

"Yeah," Angela said. "A My Pretty Pony beach towel." They burst out laughing.

Bella had found the in the linen closet when she was organizing it. Since it wasn't exactly Charlie's style, she guessed that Renee must have sent it with Bella when she was younger and Charlie kept it. Bella suspected that Charlie kept everything Renee sent or had ever touched. He had never gotten over her.

Bella looked over at the towel. Renee had definitely gotten over Charlie. Love could be so uneven and unfair. Would she ever meet anyone who might love her? Or would she be stuck like Charlie, loving someone without hope of return?

Maybe she would meet someone when she went to college.

Trying to put aside such morbid thoughts, she drove to the high school.

Once there, they had help unloading their groceries. Very unexpected help.

First, the rain slowed to a stop. Angela and Bella knew it was just a short break, so they both jumped out of the truck cab and raced around to the back.

Then, as they unlocked the back of the truck, a girl appeared next to the truck. Or bounced up next to them was a more apt description. She was small, elfish looking, with short black hair and a bright smile. She looked like she had stepped out of the pages of a fashion magazine. More Vogue than Seventeen, though.

"Hi, I'm Alice," the girl said.

"Um, hi," Bella replied.

"Hello," Angela said,

"My family just moved here a few days ago," Alice said. "We're starting at the high school on Monday."

"You're Dr. Cullens' daughter?" Bella asked. When the pixie nodded, Bella continued. "I'm Bella and this is Angela," Bella replied. "So, are you all moved in?"

Alice sighed. "Still unpacking and can't find anything." She giggled. "You need help with that soda and ice?"

"I think we got it," Bella said, taking in Alice's lack of height.

"Not me, my brother," Alice replied. She turned. "Emmet," she ordered.

An enormous guy wearing a white track suit strolled up. He gave a snappy mock salute. "Your orders, ma'am?" he said.

Alice put her hands on her hips. "Be serious. We need this soda and ice inside the school, now."

Emmet picked up three 24-packs of soda, holding one under his arm like a football, and set off for the nearest open door.

Bella and Angela stood and watched, mouths open. They had never seen anyone that big up close before.

"The ice, please?" Alice said.

That's when Bella saw him. A tall blond guy, standing behind them, his hand gripping the top of the truck bed.

Bella was gob smacked. As gorgeous as Alice was, Jasper was even more so. Tall, slender but muscled, with a handsome chiseled face and piercing blue-purple eyes with dark shadows under the eyes.

"Jasper," Alice said, making the salutation almost a question.

Bella thought that his eyes and expression meant he was fighting something.

"I'm sure Angela and I can take care of the rest," Bella said, reaching for the ice.

At this, Jasper stepped forward and held out his hand to Bella. She put out her hand and he took it gently, just using his fingertips which were icy cold. He bent low over her hand. "Miss Swan," he said, looking up at her from his bow.

"Bella," she said, replying as she usually did when someone called her Isabella. Her head was swimming, dizzy. It was the same cloud of emotions she had felt the other night by the school _. Wait, how did he know my name?_

"Miss Bella," Jasper replied and smiled. He stood up and stepped back. "A pleasure," he said.

Bella felt a head rush and realized she was a little unsteady on her feet. Alice grabbed her arm to steady her, flashing a glance at her brother. "This ice will melt if you don't get a move on. Or should I carry it?"

"No, ma'am," Jasper said. He picked up the four bags of ice. "Ladies," he said. "Lead on."

The rain started again, a sheet of wind blowing it in their faces, and the sound of the rain drops coming down harder not far behind.

"Um, the concession stand is this way," Bella stammered, trying to remember her own name. "We should get out of the rain." _Stupid! Say something smart!_

Alice giggled, "Well, let's go then."

Bella let Alice drag her away, with Jasper and Angela tagging along behind. She heard Angela saying, "My name's Angela Weber," to Jasper as they walked side-by-side.

Bella could swear that Jasper's eyes were following her through rest of the day, even though she couldn't always see him. She still had goosebumps from his closeness.

She wasn't the only one having a reaction to newcomers. Everyone was staring at the three Cullen kids. The tourists made excuses to ask the attractive teenagers questions, and as word got out that these were the doctor's kids, the FHS students stared as well.

Emmett sold all of the cookies in a few minutes by standing next to the concession stand and holding them out. People were taking them just to get to say hello. Some of the visitors held out tourist brochures and programs, asking for his autograph. He just grinned and signed whatever was handed to him. Some of the more intrepid ones, after staring at the autograph, then asked who he was. The booming laugh he gave in response echoed down the corridors and brought more people to the concession stand.

A group of the tourists came to the counter, buying Diet Pepsi and bags of chips. Seemed like an odd combination but whatever. It was all money for the school.

Jasper lingered near the concession stand, giving directions to the crowds passing by. His eyes met Bella's occasionally and he smiled. Each time, she blushed and thought her heart would beat out of her chest. Angela's smile never stopped. "Am I making a fool out of myself?" she whispered to Angela.

"I don't think so," Angela whispered back. "I mean, he is looking at you."

Bella's cheeks flushed.

"How much for this cookie?" someone asked, distracting her from the conversation.

"It's a donation," Angela replied for the fortieth time, smiling sweetly. "However much you want to pay. All the money goes to the school."

Time passed quickly and they ran out of food in just a few hours. There was very little left to pack up, and with the three Cullens helping, the cleanup was done quickly. Alice told her brothers what to do and they did it.

As evening fell, Bella climbed into her truck and made the drive to Port Angeles. She was exhausted and not exactly looking forward to the four hours at work, her head still spinning from the encounter with the Cullens. She pulled into the lot as always, finding her usual spot near the exit. It was a bit of a walk to the door, but the employees had been asked to park on the outer edges of the lot to allow customers better parking.

However, normalcy ended when she went to clock in. She was met at the door by Mildred Humdinger, her supervisor, and Mr. Itrahous, the manager. A security guard stood nearby, looking grim, arms crossed in front of his chest.

"Would you come with us, please Miss Swan?" Mildred asked.

Bella's heart pounded. What was this? She hadn't done anything wrong. Wait – had something happened to Charlie and they called the store?

The possibilities swam through her head and she staggered. Mr. Itrahous caught her, a slight scowl flashing across his face. Bella swore the man sniffed her breath as he righted her.

"Are you OK?" he asked.

"Is it my Dad?" Bella gasped. "Did something happen to him?"

Mr. Itrahous's expression changed to genuine worry. "Your father? Is something wrong with your father? Is he ill?"

"He's a police officer, Charlie Swan," Bella replied. "I thought…"

"Nothing about your father, Miss Swan," Mildred Humdinger snapped. "Though he will undoubtedly be interested in.-"

Mr. Itrahous cut her off. "This way please," he said, gesturing for everyone to step into Mildred's office.

Once inside, they all sat down except for the security guard, who placed himself in front of the office door.

"We were reviewing the merchandise and surveillance tapes last night," Mr. Itrahous said. "Employee pilferage is a serious issue. Is there anything you would like to tell us?"

Bella shook her head. "No, sir. I pay for my purchases at the cash register before I start my shift, using my employee discount." What was this?

The security guard dramatically pulled out a tape and put it into Mildred's computer, fast-forwarding it until he found a certain spot then looked at Mr. Itrahous, who nodded. He stepped back.

The three leaned in and looked at the footage, which showed Bella setting aside the gown, looking back and forth before she did so. Uh-oh. She looked guilty.

"Oh," Bella said. "My friend wanted that dress. I wanted to make sure it would be available…"

"So you admit to doing this?" Ms. Humdinger said.

What was this? Had she done something wrong?

Mr. Itrahous brought out the employee handbook and a stack of paper. "Merchandise theft is a serious offense and in violation of store policy. We have no choice but to terminate your employment immediately. Sign here," he said, gesturing to the top piece of paper.

Bella's heart pounded. "I want time to review this."

"What charges we press depend on your cooperation, Miss Swan," Ms. Humdinger said.

"I didn't take anything!" Bella said. "The tapes show that."

"Please consider your options carefully," Mr. Itrahous said.

"I want to talk this over with my father," Bella said.

"Then your employment with the company is terminated," Mr. Itrahous said. "You are barred from re-entering the store."

The security guard escorted her to the door, past the whispering employees. Rita, one of the girls she had sat with the night before, caught her eye and gave her a questioning look, but Bella was still too shocked to respond.

When Bella reached the safety of her beloved beast of a truck, she stood next to it for a few minutes, breathing hard, confused by what had happened.

They hadn't let her explain. All she did was put the dress on another rack among some coats.

Could she have said something differently?

A wind came up, stirring the darkness around her. She thought she sensed a movement behind her so she turned, but didn't see anything. Just the wind blowing a bag or other debris in the shadows.

Shivering, she climbed into her truck and locked the door. She sat behind the wheel for a few minutes but didn't turn on the engine. Finally, she broke down and cried. She thought about calling Charlie but knew he would be writing reports at the station, something he hated to do, and she didn't want to interrupt him. She would drive home and tell him then.

Should she call Angela? What to do?

Were they going to press charges? Would they need a lawyer? Had she really done anything wrong?

Eventually, she turned on the motor and started driving home. A light rain fell, gray across the windshield in the darkness. The wipers kept time, the only sound inside the cab other than her tears. The interior of the truck felt cold and damp. About halfway home, near Lake Crescent, the car shuddered and the motor died. Fortunately, she was near one of the scenic turnouts so she managed to roll the car to a stop off of the 101.

Bella reached into her pocket for her phone. It wasn't there. She patted around her pants then twisted around, patting the truck's bench seat. No cell phone? She looked on the floor, a sense of dread rising.

When was the last time she looked at it? Had they taken it at the store? She was in too much of a muddle to think clearly about the events of the evening. What was she going to do without a cellphone?

It was dark out and definitely too far to walk. She leaned forward and put her head against the steering wheel. Maybe she would just sleep in the cab. When it got light, she would flag a motorist and ask to use their cell phone.

Could this day get any worse?

Xxxxxxxxx

Whoo-hoo! New story for Valentine's Day. Should be five chapters and the last chapter will be posted on Heart Day.

***Whew. Is it hot in here? Could anyone see Jasper removing the hat he wasn't wearing for the lady?***

And, um…did you guys see yourselves in the "literary festival", LOL? Hey, who was that buying the Diet Pepsi?

I usually post Halloween stories in October, but last fall, 2017, I just didn't have anything I thought was good enough to post. This one might be more of a Halloween story, and if it's your preference, swap the hearts for jack-o-lanterns in your head as you read.

(And yes, I know Gottschalks is closed. But I couldn't see setting this story at the Port Angeles Walmart…)

Please leave a review. Reviews make my heart go pitter-pat. I will send a preview of the next chapter to all reviewers…


	4. Chapter 4 - The Dark Road

Looking for Love

The Twilight world belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I just like to play in it.

Chapter 4 – The Dark Road

xxx

 _Maybe she would just sleep in the cab. When it got light, she would flag a motorist and ask to use their cell phone._

 _Could this day get any worse?_

 _xxx_

Bella heard the car coming before she saw its headlights around the bend. Should she get out and wave? Or maybe she could put a sign in the window. As she thought about her options, the car went past her then slowed and pulled in to a turnoff with a clump of trees just across the road.

Bella waited in her cab to see if anyone would come out. Had they seen her? It seemed like a weird spot to park after dark. She knew the area. It had a few picnic tables but nobody was there…unless they were looking for a make-out spot. If so, should she disturb them?

After a few minutes, a shadowy figure appeared by the trees across the road. Just one person. Maybe he saw her? She turned on the headlights and flicked them a few times before she recognized the blond man from the parking lot in Port Angeles. As he swaggered over to the car, she noticed that his jacket was open like before, and he wasn't wearing a shirt underneath.

"Hey, car trouble?" he called out as he approached her truck.

Bella rolled down the driver side window just a slit. Enough to talk through, not enough for him to stick his hand through. "Can I borrow your cell phone?" she asked. "My truck seems to have pooped out and I want to call someone to pick me up."

He stopped in front of the truck, leaning across the hood and smiling at her. "Pop the hood, I'll take a look," he said.

"Thanks, but could you just let me make a call on your phone? Or you could call for me," she said.

"If I can fix it, no need to get someone to come out," the stranger said. "Let me take a look."

Not seeing that she had a choice, Bella popped the hood. The situation was starting to unnerve her. What were the chances that someone she had only seen hanging around Gottschalks in Port Angeles would turn up right after her car died?

She heard some rattling from the front of the truck, and then the hood closed. The blond stranger came to her window, one hand behind his back.

"Hey thanks," she said. A slow frisson of fear crept up her back. "Let me see if it comes on." She turned the key and nothing happened. "Can I use your phone, or you can dial a number for me?" she said. "I just want to call my Dad. He's the Chief of Police in Forks."

"You mean, this phone?" he asked, holding up her phone, recognizable by the case. "Now why would I want to call the Chief of Police when I've gone to so much trouble to disable your auto?" he asked, pulling out a round gadget with wires hanging off.

Bella couldn't help it. She screamed.

The man laughed, clearly enjoying himself.

Another car drove by, bringing a sense of relief to Bella. It was only about 9:00 on Friday, after all. There should still be some traffic. The next car she saw, she would honk the horn and flash the lights. Surely someone would understand and stop or maybe make a call to 9-1-1.

"You'll have to get out to stop another car," he said. "Come on out and try."

She shook her head, fighting back tears. How had he gotten her phone? She remembered feeling a wind in Port Angeles, but had that really been him? Or had he picked her pocket on the way in to the store? She didn't remember seeing anyone else in the parking lot.

 _Stay calm, stay focused._

She leaned across the front seat, pulling the pepper spray Charlie insisted she carry out of the glove compartment. Charlie had been right. If only she could tell him so…no, she would tell him so. She was going to survive whatever was coming.

What had they taught her in that self-defense class in Phoenix? Kick him, stomp his foot or kick his knee. If he got too close, go for his nose with the palm of her hand. Right. She took a deep breath.

 _Stay focused. Take the situation back._ It was up to her to decide when to open the car door, and she would pick her moment and be ready.

So she waited for another car. She planned to run into the road, in front of the car, waving her arms. She saw headlight around the curve. "Hey, just step away, OK?" she said, then slid out on the passenger side, readiyng the pepper spray but keeping it hidden, low against her body.

He smiled and appeared right in front of her. She got him full in the face with the pepper spray and ran into the road, waving her arms. "Stop! Help!"

The car, a white mini-Cooper slowed, and then she heard the sound of rending metal. The car was no longer on the road. It was on the small shoulder, on top of the guard rails, tilting toward the lake.

Behind her stood the stranger.

"Now look, they have to try to get out of the car without tipping over," he said. "What are the chances of their doing that?"

But they'll have phones. They'll call for help because now they need it as well.

.

Xxx

Hope you are having a great February. The next and final chapter will be posted on Heart Day.

(And yes, I know Gottschalks is closed. But I couldn't see setting this story at the Port Angeles Walmart…)

Please leave a review. Reviews make my heart go pitter-pat. I will send a preview of the next chapter to all reviewers…


	5. Chapter 5 - Helpers

Looking for Love

The Twilight world belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I just like to play in it.

Chapter 5 – Helpers

 _"Or were you thinking about their phones?" the stranger asked._

The blond stranger disappeared into the darkness. Bella heard the sound of glass breaking and a woman's scream. To her horror, she saw the white mini-Cooper slide into the lake, the stranger pushing it. Bella fled back to her car and locked the door.

The stranger reappeared at the other side of the road. He held up two phones to Bella before crushing them with his bare hand and dropping the scraps of glass and metal on the ground.

Then he was gone. She looked around frantically. As terrible as it was to see him, it was far worse not knowing where he was.

There was a tap on the truck's window. She turned to see that he was now next to the driver side window, inches away. She screamed and slid across the seat toward the passenger door. He had just put his hands on either side of the driver's side window and leaned in to smirk when she heard the sound of an approaching police siren. The stranger leaned back, looking pissed. "See you later, sweet Bella," he whispered, blowing her a kiss before vanishing into the darkness.

A police car pulled up across the 101 and an officer got out. Bella climbed out her truck and ran to him, sobbing.

"My name is Officer Rodriguez," the young policeman said. "What happened, Miss?" Another policeman exited the car from the other side.

"My car broke down. There was this man. He had stolen my phone then he pushed that car off the road. I heard screams, there was someone inside…" Bella stopped, realizing she wasn't making any sense.

"There's a damaged guard rail here, Joe," the second officer said, shining his flashlight toward the lake. "Ask her what happened." He leaned over the broken guard rail.

"I'm so glad you got here quickly," she said.

"Fortunately, we were in the area and heard the alarm so we were able to respond," Officer Rodriguez said. "Now, start again."

"Joe, get over here," the second officer called. "We've got a car in the water."

"Can you wait in your car, off the road?" Officer Rodriguez asked.

Bella nodded. She wasn't sure what they would find, but feared the worst for the occupants.

The two men conferred for a few minutes then came back to Bella's truck. Officer Rodriguez introduced his partner, Office Jones. Officer Jones left them for a few minutes and sat in their patrol car, talking on the radio before returning to the truck.

"The ambulance has to come from Port Angeles, so it will take a few minutes," Officer Jones said. "While we're waiting, can you tell us what happened? And take your time." He pulled out a small notepad.

Bella smiled at the familiar gesture as Charlie used a small notepad as well. She couldn't decide what to say. Could she say a man did what she had seen him do? Would they believe her?

She decided to just report what had happened. "I was in my car, pulled over after my engine stalled out."

Officer Rodriguez patted the truck. "I can't believe these trucks are still on the road. Yet, when they run, they run. So it stalled?"

Bella nodded. "This other car passed by. It stopped, and a man got out. I recognized him from my job at Gottschalks in Port Angles.

"He was a co-worker?" Officer Rodriguez asked. "What was his name?"

"No, I saw him the parking lot a few times," Bella replied.

"So did you know his name?" Officer Jones asked.

"I had never spoken to him," she replied. "He had been in the parking lot and then he showed up right after my car broke down."

"Just a moment," Officer Jones said. "You look familiar. Have we met before?"

"I'm Charlie Swan's daughter," she replied. "He's the Chief of Police in Forks."

"Of course," Officer Jones said. "We met at a picnic a few summers ago. I'm sure you don't remember me, there were so many people there."

Bella shook her head. She remembered Charlie taking her to a picnic and introducing her to at least twenty thousand people.

"I'll call Charlie," he said. "You continue with Officer Rodriguez." He left the two at Bella's truck and crossed the 101 to the patrol car.

 _He was calling Charlie. It's going to be all right._

"So this man, he had my cell phone!" Bella continued. "I mean, I don't know how he got it, but he had my phone. He pulled something out of my engine, then when I tried to stop another car, he smashed the glass and pushed the car into the Lake. He was right here. Blond hair." She stopped. She wasn't making sense again. Officer Jones came back to the truck and she saw the two policemen exchanging glances.

"Your father is on his way," Officer Jones said.

"Why don't you sit down for a minute," Officer Rodriguez said. "Are you feeling OK? Are you sure you weren't injured?"

Officer Jones gave her a bottle of water and Bella drank it, not realizing until that moment how thirsty she was.

Charlie arrived before the ambulance, barreling down the road in his patrol car, lights on and siren blaring.

"Bella, are you OK?" he asked. He pulled her into a hug, then stepped back, patting her shoulder and looking her up and down before she could answer.

"I'm OK now," Bella said.

"Thank you for calling me, George," Charlie said to Officer Jones. Jones introduced him to Officer Rodriguez and handshakes were exchanged.

He looked back at Bella. "So what happened?"

"My truck stalled," she replied. "The man who stopped may have been following me as I had seen him several times hanging out in the parking lot in Port Angeles. He disabled the truck by pulling something out of the engine."

Charlie opened the trunk's hood and looked inside, stroking his chin. Officer Jones joined him.

"Something got ripped out right there," George said, pointing into the engine. "I'll call for a tow truck. You take her home. It could take a while to get two tow trucks out here. Where do you want the truck taken?"

Charlie wrote down Dowlings information and the two spoke for a few minutes then Charlie climbed into the car and they drove off.

Bella told the story to Charlie, everything that happened after she left the Gottschalks' parking lot.

"I'm sorry Bella, but that just doesn't make sense," Charlie said.

"I know, Dad, I know."

"I don't ask this, but did you take something?" he asked.

"What? No," Bella replied.

Charlie leaned over and looked into her eyes. "Hmm, they look normal."

"Watch the road, Charlie!" she exclaimed.

Charlie swerved, narrowly avoiding a deer that had come crashing out of the forest and run across the highway.

"What was that?" Charlie asked. "A deer? Something must have been chasing it to make it run like that."

"Almost a who," Bella whispered. She could have sworn she saw two figures watching her from the side of the road, both tall, one muscular. Almost like the two guys who had been with Alice, Emmett and Jasper. What would they have been doing out that late, in the middle of nowhere?

Whoo-hoo! New story for Valentine's Day. Thanks for reading! And it looks like it may go on a little bit longer into the month. I had planned to post the last chapter on Valentine's Day, but every time I tried to edit it, I kept adding words instead of editing. So I guess it isn't done yet. I should finish posting it this weekend.

(And yes, I know Gottschalks is closed. But I couldn't see setting this story at the Port Angeles Walmart…)

Please leave a review. Reviews make my heart go pitter-pat. I will send a preview of the next chapter to all reviewers…


	6. Chapter 6 - Breakdown

Looking for Love

The Twilight world belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I just like to play in it.

Chapter 6 – Breakdown

" _What was that?" Charlie asked. "A deer? Something must have been chasing it to make it run like that."_

" _Almost a who," Bella whispered. She could have sworn she saw two figures watching her from the side of the road, both tall, one muscular. Almost like the two guys who had been with Alice, Emmett and Jasper. What would they have been doing out that late, in the middle of nowhere?_

The deer had run in front of the car just before the turnoff to the 110 to LaPush, so they were quite near Forks when she saw the shadowy figures in the dark. But it wasn't until they were home and safely off the road, Bella told Charlie about the rest of her night. About going in and being shown the surveillance video; about being fired.

She could tell he was torn. Finally, he said, "I've got a friend In Port Angeles who is a lawyer. I'll talk to him, see if he knows the corporate attorney. You didn't actually take any merchandise, so though it's a borderline situation, we should be able to work something out. I'll call Paul tomorrow."

That night, Bella was exhausted. At first, she just tossed in bed, terrified by the encounter with the stranger on the road, and almost equally terrified by her worry over the problem at Gottschalks. Could they put something on her record, something that would follow her as she tried to get into college or get a job?

None of it felt fair.

Eventually, she felt a sense of restfulness and ease. It was like a perfume in the room, coming in from outside, reminding her of the sensation she had felt days ago when she drove past the high school on her way home from work. Before any of this started, a time which seemed so long ago.

It was like being in a sea of feelings, intense and strange, hers and yet not hers.

Bella also felt a presence. There was someone outside but she wasn't alarmed. She didn't need sight to know they were there, she could just feel it. She went to the window and looked out then shook her head. Though she didn't understand, the intensity of the strange feelings did relieve the fear from her terrible encounter on the road.

But it also started her thinking about her chances with Jasper. With his looks, he was in a different league. Probably a player like Mike. Or like Mike wanted to be. Still, still…she had felt something real there, she was sure of it. She paced for about an hour, picking up a book and putting it back down. At about 3:00 she got back in bed but couldn't fall asleep. She felt a yearning, something so strong as to be tangible in the room. Finally about 5:00 a.m., she fell asleep.

Sunday was lost. She tried to do homework and study for a quiz, but she couldn't focus. Her thoughts kept returning to the terrible night and the encounter on the road. There was a story about the accident on line, though it would take a few days to make it to the local Forks newspaper. Although she had been a policeman's daughter all her life, this was the first time that she realized what her father meant to people. The relief she felt seeing that patrol car coming gave her a new respect for her father, and a heightened sense of his responsibility.

On Monday, she went to school, but she couldn't focus. She sat at her desk in Mr. Banner's class, staring at the quiz in front of her, shaking. She couldn't even read the questions, couldn't focus at all. Finally she went to Mr. Banner's desk.

He looked up. "Finished already, Miss Swan?"

"Mr. Banner, I was in an accident, sort of, Saturday night," Bella replied. "Rather, I was a witness to an attack by Lake Crescent. I can't think straight, and I studied for this quiz but the words don't make any sense. Can we reschedule?"

Then the tears came. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see that almost the entire class was staring at her. She was embarrassed, embarrassed that she couldn't focus, embarrassed that she was crying in front of the class. The sympathetic teacher quickly whisked her out of the room and into the hallway.

"Why don't you go to the principal's office and get a note to go home. You look shaken up and you usually do so well," he said. "We can reschedule for another time when you feel more yourself."

He ended up walking to the office where he had a few quiet words with Mrs. Cope while Bella sat in a chair. After he left, Mrs. Cope called Charlie and Bella went home.

Around 3:30, there was a knock at the door. It couldn't be Charlie, she thought, it was too early. And why would he knock? Or, oh God, what if something had happened to Charlie?

She raced to the door and pulled it open. It was Alice, standing at the doorstep, or rather bouncing as she waited. "What happened during class, today?" Alice asked. "I saw you crying. Are you OK?"

"Nothing," Bella said. "Well, it's complicated and a long story."

"Don't nothing me, I know something's up. Talk to me," Alice said, coming inside and seating herself on the sofa.

Bella felt relieved at the strange insistence of this new friend. "It's going to sound strange," Bella replied.

"You have no idea of what I consider strange," Alice said, holding Bella's hands.

"There was a misunderstanding at work. I set aside a dress for a friend. I didn't take it, I just wanted to put it out on the next night's shift so she could check it out," Bella began. And the words just started spilling out. "But it appeared on the security tapes and I was fired. On my way home, my truck stalled out. This creepy man, well I had seen him in Port Angeles, but now I saw him up close. He had stolen my phone. He must have followed me, because he pulled over, disabled my truck then pushed another car off the freeway…"

"What kind of creepy?" Alice asked.

"He gave me the creeps," Bella said. "Really good looking yet impossibly strong. I mean, he pushed a car off the road."

"Wait, I'm calling my brothers,' Alice said, pulling out her cell phone and dialing.

"What are they going to do? He's dangerous!" Bella exclaimed.

"Just wait a few minutes," Alice replied. "It's better to have guys around. They know cars, after all, as well as other guys. Maybe they can get to the bottom of this."

Bella wasn't sure, but she fixed tea for herself and Alice while waiting for the brothers to arrive.

Emmett and Jasper arrived, bringing their third brother, Edward. Bella hadn't met this Cullen before. He was much like the others, very good-looking with pale skin and shadows under his eyes.

"Now, spill," Alice demanded. "From the beginning. When did you first see him, and what did he say and do."

"You won't believe me," Bella said, "but he pushed the car off the road and then into the lake."

Jasper and Emmett exchanged glances. "We believe you," Emmett said. "It's easier to do than people think."

"OK, then," Bella said. "But the people in the car must have made a phone call before they died."

"Or their vehicle accident alert was triggered and that's how the police were called," Alice suggested.

"People's sense of time is often distorted under stress," Jasper commented. "The incident might have taken longer than you think."

The five sat at the dining room table, Bella making diagrams to illustrate the accident in one of her school notebooks. For some reason, she was more relaxed talking to these new friends. The words started flowing, and details she hadn't recalled for either the police or Charlie came flowing out. Time passed quickly, and soon she heard the sound of Charlie's patrol car pulling up.

"Dinner!" Bella exclaimed.

"I'll get a pizza," Alice whispered, pulling out her phone. "What kind does your father like?"

When Charlie came in, he surprised to see Bella had visitors. Bella introduced the Cullens and announced they were having pizza for dinner. Charlie seemed pleased with Bella's new sociability and went into the living room to watch the game.

"Who's playing?" Emmett asked, helping put Charlie at ease. Emmett leaned against the door frame, half watching the game, half paying attention to the conversation in the kitchen.

The pizza finally arrived, and the teenagers agreed Alice would stay with Bella while the brothers went home to discuss the incident with their father.

As they were gathering their coats from the closet, Jasper glanced at the roses on the console in the living room. "Beau?" he asked.

Bella blushed. "I don't know who they're from," she said. "I found them on the porch after I came home from work."

"They were left here late at night, after your trips to Gottschalks?" Jasper asked.

When Bella nodded, he went into the living room to examine the flowers. As he bent over the rose, a curious look appeared on his face. "Can I take a leaf?" he asked. "These might have been from your attacker."

Bella was shocked. "You mean, he knew where I lived?"

"Now wait a minute," Charlie said, rising from his chair. "You think that guy was here?"

Edward stepped between Charlie and Jasper, blocking Charlie's view of his brother. Once out of Charlie's sight, Jasper plucked a leaf, slipped it into a Kleenex and then into his pocket.

But Charlie was now in full police mode. He got out his notebook. "Had you seen this man in Forks?" he asked Bella.

"No, Dad," she replied. "Only at the parking lot in Port Angeles."

Charlie grumbled a little and pulled out his phone. "Hello, Joe?" she heard him say. "Any leads on the suspect in the attack on my daughter?"

Jasper and Emmett left while Charlie was still on the phone. Bella felt a pain as Jasper walked away and winced.

"Something wrong?" Alice asked.

"Oh, nothing," Bella replied. "Still shaken up, I guess."

Alice smiled knowingly. "I miss them when they're gone as well," she said.

"I just met him," Bella said.

Alice patted her hand. "What makes you think he doesn't feel the same way?"

Bella's head shot up. "He only just met me," she said. "And, I mean, I'm nothing, I mean – look at me," she gestured to her face and body.

"I am," said Alice. "You don't know how long he's been looking for you."

Xx

Whoo-hoo! New story for Valentine's Day. It's dragged on a little longer than I had expected. There have also been some problems with fanfiction: I've had problems uploading chapters and a few people have mentioned not getting story alerts.

(And yes, I know Gottschalks is closed. But I couldn't see setting this story at the Port Angeles Walmart…)

Please leave a review. Reviews make my heart go pitter-pat. I will send a preview of the next chapter to all reviewers…


	7. Chapter 7 - Showdown

Looking for Love

The Twilight world belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I just like to play in it.

Chapter 7 – Showdown

" _I am," said Alice. "You don't know how long he's been looking for you."_

The next day, Tuesday, was Valentine's Day. Alice was the only Cullen in school. When Bella saw her, Alice danced her way across the hallway to her side. "So, my father decided to take the family camping," she said. "Me, not so much. I'm not much of a jeans and hiking boots kind of girl."

Looking at her friend's expensive, if subdued, attire, Bella nodded in understanding.

The school day was filled with giggling girls carrying roses and chattering about the Valentine's Day dance that night. The senior class's decision to hold the dance on a week night had been controversial, but in the end, they prevailed. That meant seniors decorating the gym during their free periods and sharing photos of their dresses with one another.

Angela had gone to Gottschalks over the weekend and found the dress Bella had taken the photo of. As she showed Bella a photo of herself in it, Bella bit her lip. The entire incident, starting with setting aside the dress and culminating in the loss of her job, had not been necessary. Still, she had found the dress for Angela, though at a high cost to herself.

After school, Charlie took Bella into Port Angeles. They met Charlie's attorney friend and went to Gottschalks to meet with her former manager.

"I hope we can work this out in a friendly way," the attorney said. "Miss Swan did set a dress aside, but she wanted to put it out on the day her friend would be shopping. There was no theft."

The manager, Mr. Itrahous, sat still behind his desk and didn't nod.

"She plans to continue her education after she graduates high school," the attorney continued. "She took this job to earn money for college."

The manager finally said, "We can't allow this behavior. I will not press charges, but she cannot be employed here or enter the store."

Bella breathed a sigh of relief. But as she did, a movement on the street outside the window caught her eye. She saw the stranger leaning against a wall: same open jacket, same blond hair in a ponytail. He was looking straight at her. She gasped and grabbed Charlie's arm. "It's him," she whispered.

"What?" Charlie went to the window. "I don't see anyone," he finally said.

Mr. Itrahous joined them at the window. "What is it?"

"Thought I saw someone out there who was involved in a car accident the other night," Bella replied.

"Car accident?" Mr. Itrahous asked.

"On her way home after her last night at work," the attorney said, "Miss Swan encountered a stranger she had seen in your parking lot. There was an accident on the 101, with two deaths."

The manager was shocked. "I'm sorry to hear that." He rustled some papers on his desk for a few minutes.

Bella, Charlie and the attorney waited. The attorney had advised Charlie and Bella not to rush into fill the silence, but to let the attorney speak for them.

"Thank you for coming in," Mr. Itrahous finally said. "We will draw up the paperwork and forward it to your office."

As they left, the attorney said, "That's the best outcome we could get. I'll review the paperwork when it arrives and be in touch. Charlie," he said, extending his hand. "Miss Swan," he said shaking her hand after he shook Charlie's.

On their way home, Charlie and Bella passed the scene of the accident.

"Do you want to stop?" Charlie asked.

Bella shook her head. "Who's investigating?" she asked.

"The local authorities, with the help of Port Angeles," Charlie replied. "Not me, because you were a witness."

Once they were back in Forks, Bella went to the grocery store to grab a few things for dinner. She had been so shaken up over the weekend, she hadn't shopped. At the checkout lane, she saw a flash of blond head outside.

Jasper, she thought. Had the camping trip been cancelled? Well, it would be nice to get to see him on Valentine's Day.

Getting through the check-out line seemed to take forever. Finally she was done and she lugged her groceries out to her truck, trying to stay cool. After all, Jasper had been at her house over the weekend. She could easily just say hello, ask what happened with the camping trip and-a man appeared by her truck. It was the stranger from Port Angeles.

She started to scream but he had his hand over her mouth and had moved them out of the parking lot in a blur. They were now behind the building. No one else was around but there were security cameras, right?

"So nice to see you again, Miss Swan," he said. "Happy Valentine's Day." He pulled her closer against his body.

 _No, no, no! This couldn't be happening! Not in Forks!_ What did you do if someone had you from behind? Stomp his foot. She felt backward and stomped, but not hard enough as the stranger laughed.

"A little pluck, a little fight in you, huh?" he whispered, running his nose down the side of her neck. A really cold nose, she thought. "That's fine. More sport for me," he said, then Bella screamed as she felt something sharp on her neck.

There was a whoosh and suddenly Alice was holding her and the stranger was gone. Bella heard a weird noise, a high pitched keening that sent and then it was silent. "Alice?" she said, shaken up.

"Shh, shh. My brothers have him," Alice said, pulling her close. "We'll wait here for them."

"We have to call my Dad," Bella said then grabbed her neck. "Ow, something is burning. Do you have a mirror?" A burning sensation began in the side of her throat. When she took her hand away, she saw blood.

She also saw Jasper and Emmett emerging form the edge of the treeline. Emmett was wiping his hands on his slacks.

Alice let Bella go. Bella teetered and would have fallen but Jasper caught her.

"He bit her," Alice said.

Bella now had both hands on the side of her neck. "It's burning. He did something to my neck! Take me to the hospital!"

"You're OK," Jasper said. "I got you." He pulled her close and she felt something cold against her neck followed by a sucking sensation. She began to feel weak. Jasper pulled back and turned her around so she was facing him, and he examined her face.

He had blood on his lips.

As Bella stared at his lips, Alice reached over and wiped them off.

"There isn't much time," Bella heard Alice say.

The siblings exchanged a few quiet words. Bella put her hand on the side of her neck. Suddenly she felt both calm and stronger. She looked around. "Shouldn't we call your Dad? He's a doctor," she said. "And my Dad, tell him that guy is here." She fumbled for her phone and dropped it. She was feeling woozier by the moment.

"OK, but don't you need to get something?" she heard Alice say.

Emmett said, "On it," as Jasper put his arm around her, holding her up and pulling her close.

"What happened?" she whispered as Jasper stroked her face. His hands felt cold and his grip felt hard yet comforting. She leaned into him, inhaling the amazing cologne he was wearing. She could not imagine this moment would last, but she knew this was how she wanted love to feel: complete and whole. "What happened?" she repeated, struggling to get out the words.

"Long story and one I would like to tell you," he said quietly. Emmett reappeared and handed him green plastic bags from the supermarket.

"Nice," Alice said.

Jasper reached into the bag and pulled out a small spray of roses and a heart-shaped box of candy. He pulled Bella onto his lap. She felt relaxed, like this is where she belonged. She decided to live in this moment, even if it didn't last. She wanted to enjoy for what it was, live in the wonder of his smile. He put the roses in front of her and she leaned into them, feeling a tickle from the petals and a faint touch of scent. She heard Alice saying, "I'll hold them," and felt the roses being pulled away.

"No," she tried to say but she now struggled to speak. She worked hard to open her eyes and saw Jasper had opened the box of candy and was holding it in front of her. "Which one do you like?" he asked, poking among the papers. His voice sounded like it was coming from far away.

This was all so strange. The attack, the bite, the pain and then the pain stopping. She was weak and getting weaker, and the only reason she hadn't fallen was because Jasper was holding her. That he was touching her at all was amazing. She was going to faint, she knew it, and lose precious moments with him.

They needed to call Charlie. They needed to call their father, who was a doctor after all. _Why weren't they calling someone?_

But she was going to live in the moment and focus on any time she had with Jasper. She tried hard to focus her sight and realized Jasper was still holding out the box of candy in front of her. She didn't recognize the candies, so she pointed to one that had nuts in it. It was hard to make anything out as her vision was so blurry.

He pulled the piece of candy out of the box and fed it to her.

"Once upon a time, in Texas, I wanted to sign up for the War," Jasper began. "So I fibbed about my age…"

"What war?" Bella whispered, trying to figure out what he could have signed up for. Afghanistan, Iraq?

"What is now called the Civil War," he replied.

 _Civil War?_ Just so hard to stay awake.

He pulled out another piece of candy and held it in front of her, waiting, watching her intently. Bella leaned in to take the piece in her mouth and he leaned in over her neck, inhaling her scent deeply. "I love you," he said, "and want you to stay with me always…"

As she bit into her chocolate, she felt a sharp nip in her neck. She managed to swallow the candy before the burning reached her throat. She felt Jasper lifting her as she finally lost consciousness, rocking her as he ran into the darkness, his hand muffling the screams that came as the burning began.

THE END

xxx

Thanks for reading!

And thanks to everyone who left reviews. There were problems with fanfiction during the posting of this story. Not only was I having problems uploading but also people were not getting update alerts. I admit to being discouraged when I didn't see reviews after posting chapters because I thought you guys didn't like the story. Fortunately someone sent me a note saying they weren't getting update notices.

So thanks for leaving notes. Reviews make my heart go pitter-pat.

Hope to see you in October, as I hope to have some stories for Halloween by then!


End file.
